


Camelot in Askr

by Commissar_Jane



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Aether Resort (Fire Emblem Heroes), Askr (Fire Emblem Heroes), Camelot, F/F, Musicals, the 1968 version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Jane/pseuds/Commissar_Jane
Summary: This started out with a conversation with a friend about Fire Emblem Heroes and what musicals would we be able to put on with the people in our barracks. I went with Camelot.





	1. Act 1: I Wonder What the Summoner is Doing Tonight

Loki approached the hooded figure. So far she had been an absolute puzzle to Loki, disdaining the company of men, politely refusing so many opportunities for fun, but still blushing at Loki’s own flirting, something that brought her much joy. So Loki reached out, her voice rich with flirtation, and said, “Winter has ended, dear. Forget the chill, and enjoy yourself under the warming rays of the spring sun.” Jane replied in a gruff voice, too low to be womanly, yet too soft to be manly. “Loki,” she sighed wearily, “Just sing ‘the Lusty Month of May’ and get off the stage, I got work to do”

“What?” Loki was shocked to be rebuffed, but gathered her wits quickly, “ I’ve never heard that song before how does it go?”

“I’ll tell you when I get back, I’m taking the blade tome team on a tempest run.”

 

Loki’s curiosity had been piqued, and she quickly sought to find out what Jane had been on about. While the good lieutenant’s quarters were guarded by that maid, Flowers or something, Loki didn’t have to wait long for her to be called down to the kitchens. Slipping in undetected, she found that thing the summoner kept in her quarters, a “lap-top”. How fortunate that Jane had left it where she could use it. After a few minutes of trial and error, she figured out how to look things up on Chrom? What did that princling have to do with anything? She found audio and the lyrics and, being the Goddess of trickery, even found some sheet music. She had noticed that it was one part of a… musical? So an opera with spoken, acted elements? How gauche. Still she pulled a script together with the sheet music, and then had an idea. A wonderfully, delightfully wrong idea.

 

Jane returned, with some resources for her troubles, Leo had finally gotten his Blade tome, and so finally was keeping up with Titania and Ursula. When Jane retired to her quarters, she quickly noticed that the door was unlocked. Not only that, it was slightly ajar. Jane kicked the door wide, rattling the windows, “Drop your weapon!” she bellowed to an empty room. Sweeping the place with a glance, nothing had been taken, her gear was in it’s usual place. After making damn sure there were no hidden assassins, that Jaffar and/or Nino wasn’t going to jump out and yell “boo”, and that none of her toilet paper rolls were MIA, she sat down to her laptop. Hang on a moment…

Jane quickly deduced that someone had gone snooping. After checking her search history, it hit her. Loki must have gotten impatient for the full story. She’d even printed out sheet music and a script. Still, Jane plugged in her laptop to charge and wrote the whole thing off, surely the worst she could do was put on a production of Camelot, and no one in the Order would dare volunteer for that assignment.

 

“If you think it would make Jane happy,” Camilla said, pausing to think it over, “then I think it’s a tremendous idea!” Loki winced slightly at the force of Camilla’s unexpected, but certainly welcome, hug. After disentangling from a bosom which almost rivaled her own, Loki handed her a copy of the script, “I think you would make a ravishing Guinevere, and who knows, perhaps seeing you in such a romantic role might catch Jane’s eye.” That wasn’t technically a lie and it wasn’t the whole truth, but Loki knew it would motivate the other woman.

 

Jane went about her business as usual, though she would have sworn she heard Camilla humming a familiar tune as she walked past the princess’s quarters. “What do the simple folk do/ to help them escape when they’re blue?”

 

“And that’s why I want you to try out for the part!”

“I don’t think I’m a knight in shining armor kinda guy”

“Oh Legault, but that’s why you’re perfect for Sir Dinadan, he’s the one who gets all the best jokes”

“Alright, if you say so”

“I’m so glad you see it my way, can you sing?”

“I’ll figure it out but,” Legault paused, trying not to be a killjoy, “y’know Jane doesn’t like surprises, right?”

 

Jane had noticed that something was up, but she decided to let it be a surprise. She waited and watched as a stage was slowly constructed in a way that only seemed haphazard. Here a stage-tree, there a chair that could be a throne.

 

“So, how well do you think you can sing Nimue’s part?”

“So long as I don’t use my pendant, I think I can manage it for two shows or so.”

“Excellent, I’m working on directing it”

“Do you want my help?”

“Pretty desperately” Loki conceded, “Azura, who can you recommend for Arthur and Lancelot?”

“Well” Azura paused, “I would say Xander would make a convincing King Arthur, if you could persuade him to sing in public. Perhaps lord Eliwood for Lancelot?”

“Camilla is playing Guinevere, so that rules out Xander for either role”

“Sigurd for Arthur then, and Eliwood perhaps…”

 

Jane sat on the tree that had been built into the stage. She stood on the limb, tested it with one foot, then gingerly sat down. After humming a few bars, she sang, somehow both on a harmony note and in the wrong key, “I wonder what the king is doing tonight?/ What merriment is the king pursuing tonight?/ The candles at the court, they never burned as bright./ I wonder what the king is up to tonight?”

Before she could begin the next verse, Jane was interrupted by loud clapping.

“Bravo, Bravo!” Loki’s voice didn’t sound like mockery, but Jane still stopped and blushed. “I wondered when you’d work it out”

“I worked it out from the moment I checked the internet history you’d left, I’m just amazed that you brought it all together”

“Just wait until opening night”


	2. Act 2: Opening Night

“Hello Robin, care to join me for the show tonight?” Aversa’s breath was husky and had a faint rasp to it. It was therefore her usual voice

“Aversa, as I live and breathe” Robin felt herself stiffen, back home Aversa often got under her skin, but here in Askr, she had been better behaved  

“Well, do you want to be my date or not?” Aversa wore her pout so well.

“Why not take Chrom?” Robin’s eyes narrowed in suspicion  

“He bores me, and he would make a poor companion to the theater” Aversa purred truthfully.

“What game are you playing at?” Robin’s eyes were finally at a squint.

“No games, no tricks, no japes, the good lieutenant has offered me two tickets to tonight’s show and I want you to be there with me.” Aversa made a gesture towards her sleeves to underline her point  

“Really?”

“Well okay, the players are our fellow soldiers so…” Aversa let the implication hang as a soft exit if Robin was determined to be a spoilsport  

“That’s still a generous offer, I’ll wear my good cloak”. Robin smiled. If Jane has planned the show, it will be entertaining, she thought to herself, and if Loki was running it, it will be either a hilarious disaster or a work of art.

 

The show was definitely going to be a disaster. It was three hours before the show was to begin and already the cracks were showing. Camilla’s dress was too tight at the bust and too loose at the waist, and it showed, Sigurd wasn’t able to make it, but Dorcas had learnt the lines. The costuming there was simpler as Loki had kept a generic suit of armor and crown well polished for the scenes that called for it, and Dorcas had a hunting outfit that worked for the rest. Of course his style of singing was slower so the magic that produced it would need tweaking. Just one more flaw to add to the stack.

 

Robin sat down next to Aversa and looked over the little booklet that Jane had prepared. It had the lyrics and told the story a bit. They had the front row seats, but they were far enough back to enjoy the show properly. On Aversa’s other side was Laegjarn and Laevatain, the sisters were reading the playbill together, Laegjarn’s eager and earnest expression contrasting Laevatain’s stoic one, like a roaring fire warming a stone. Behind the four of them were Nino, Jaffar, Veronica, and the young version of Azura. Jane doted on all of them and had, with some patient effort, herded them towards their seats. They all had playbills and had somewhat paired off, Nino loudly sounding out the words to Jaffar, while Azura and Veronica were eagerly speculating on the performances to come. Lyn sat at the far end of the row and Günnthrá slid into the seat next to Jane.

 

As the music began, Loki could feel herself tense, she had done all that she could and it was all down to the songs. The overture thankfully was long enough that she could finish all the changes to the blocking and it would all soon be out of her hands, like an arrow loosed from a bow. It had been necessary to make sure that Camilla’s back was never to the audience. That had been one of two minor miracles, the other had been the concert hall. It has carpets that could rolled out and pulled away in secret, lights that could make the stage seem any season and any weather, and sound equipment that was truly magical.

 

As the overture came to a close, Dorcas walked onto the stage with a graceful gracelessness. Unintentionally he channeled his stage fright into a sort of agitation. “I-I know what my people are thinking tonight” his low voice tumbled and rumbled through the acoustics of the concert hall, “as home through the shadows they wander” he continued through the introduction, trying to strut and pose on stage like a man in a foul mood, his stiff stage-fright addled nerves making the stage seem colder than the depths of winter. Before he began to sing, he shimmed up into the tree like a natural. He sang loudly, somehow bellowing with personal fear and detached irony, nerves and sarcasm.

 

“...and that’s what the King is doing tonight!” Loki exhaled a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Camilla was waiting in the wings beside her, and seemed captivated by the song. In that moment, both of them realized that they had gotten extraordinarily lucky. The leading man was actually good for the part. As his song finished, Camilla made her entrance. She stumbled and fell forward towards the tree landing with a thump. She recovered quickly, almost bouncing to her knees. “Saint Genevieve, Saint Genevieve,

It's Guinevere remember me?” Camilla’s singing voice was rich with seduction and intrigue, her occasional sharps and flats completely ignored.

“Saint Genevieve, Saint Genevieve,/I'm over here, beneath this tree.…”

Robin felt herself blush, Camilla was just so… committed to the role. She glanced over at Aversa who also blushed. They briefly looked at each other and then continued to take in the song.

“You know how faithful and devout I am/You must admit I've always been a lamb.” A scattered chuckle flitted through the audience, mostly from those who knew Camilla least. Robin could imagine Xander scowling at anyone denying his sister’s good character. The song continued apace, “...and from now on I intend to pray to someone else instead!”

Now that was interesting. The music shifted as the tone and tenor of the song changed. Camilla’s voice slowed, “Oh, Genevieve, Saint Genevieve/Where were you when my youth was sold?/Dear Genevieve, sweet Genevieve/Shan't I be young before I'm old?”

Robin felt herself begin to pity Guinevere, being married off like that.

“Where are the simple joys of maidenhood?/Where are all those adoring, daring boys?”

Robin nodded, while not herself romantically active, it was to be expected that a young lady might enjoy the affections of a young suitor

“Where's the knight pining so for me/He leaps to death in woe for me?”

Wait, what? Robin thought, again glancing at Aversa who was blushing at the thought. Robin tried to listen and scrutinize her date’s expression, no mean feat, even for her.

“Shall I never be rescued in the wood?/Shall two knights never tilt for me/And let their blood be spilt for me?”

Yikes, thought Robin, as she glanced over at Aversa who wore a strangely flush expression that hadn’t faded since the first mention of violence. So then both Aversa and Guinevere were the sort of woman who… Robin felt herself blush and make a coughing, nervous sort of laugh at the ribald idea. Aversa met her gaze, and her once dreamy expression turned into a smirk. The wink Aversa shot Robin was overkill of the most romantic variety.

“Oh where are the trivial joys/Harmless, convivial joys/Where are the simple joys of maidenhood?” Loki again exhaled a caught breath. Two of her three leads were excellent performers. This might not be a disaster after all. She watched carefully as the scene progressed, Camilla was a natural at feigning offense and Dorcas was believably awkward as a man who had just fallen in love with his betrothed at first sight. As the next song began Loki let herself smile, everything was going as planned.


	3. Act 3:The End of the First Act

“Far from Day, Far from Night/ world farewell, world goodbye/ to our home ‘neath the sea/ we shall fly/ Follow Me” Azura’s voice was at all times ethereal but here, amplified by the silent audience and acoustics, it sounded like the beguiling voice of a water spirit. Loki again smirked at her lucky casting choices. While there definitely needed to be an understudy, Azura was stealing the show like a master burglar, at a casual saunter and without ever betraying her theft. 

Robin watched Azura’s performance and was enraptured. To watch her both carry and lead Merlin away to be doted on, the idea that she was to care for him like that made Robin envious of that kind of love. Aversa yawned silently, and undeterred by Robin’s scowl, wrapped a delicate arm around the other woman. Robin leaned into the embrace. Perhaps what she wanted was right next to her. 

Flora stood backstage, waiting with bated breath. She had always thought highly of Azura and knew of her singing, but hearing it now, the rumors and whispers had it wrong, her voice was of the heavens, and Flora was blessed to hear it. “To our home 'neath the sea/ We shall fly; follow me./ Follow me, follow me, follow me.” Azura in that moment was so compelling it took all of Flora’s self control to stay rooted right where she was. Somewhere deep in her soul that she’d never admit to anyone Flora briefly thought  _ I would follow her anywhere _

Robin watched as the scene changed, carefully constructed battlements, made to look like stone, but clearly made of wood, arose squeaking near the rear of the stage. The music returned with a thunder of brass. A flame haired knight in majestically shiny platemail stepped forward, and with a voice straining for confidence, began to sing, “Camelot, Camelot, in far off France, I heard your call/Camelot, Camelot and here am I to give my all!”  _ He certainly is giving his all  _ thought Robin  _ shame it’s not quite enough  _ Eliwood continued to sing, doing well but not loud nor brazen enough to do the song justice. He strode confidently across the parapet, then back across on an intermediate level made to look like a ship and two docks.

Azura had all but collapsed into Flora’s arms. They held each other close, Flora gently and silently encouraging Azura to drink water. As Azura leaned in for support, Flora breathed in the other woman’s scent, the smell of a clean sea. They both listened to Eliwood’s attempt to be as bold and as brazen as the song demanded. He was definitely not brash enough for the role. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to see Prince Xander in the role. Azura saw her smirk and tilted her head to indicate confusion.  _ Imagine Xander trying that  _ Flora mouthed, and the two shared a silent giggle. 

Aversa leaned into Robin as the song came to a close. The scene had shifted, the battlements dimmed behind the rolling facade of a sailing ship as the lights changed their focus. Hector sat dressed as a squire crewing the prop rudder while Eliwood as Lancelot kept singing. “To love and desire he ought to be unsparkable/The ways of the flesh should offer no allure” at this there was faint laughter from Ninian, who’s laugh was like wind chimes on a cold morning, soft, high, and resonant. Eliwood paused just long enough that Hector had to slap his arm. “But where in the world, is there in the world/A man so untouched and pure?” This time the pause was deliberate and for effect. Hector pantomimed a great shrug of confusion. To which Eliwood replied, gesturing to himself as if the answer were obvious, “c'est moi!” He then resumed singing, “C'est moi! C'est moi,/I blush to disclose, I'm far too noble to lie/That man in whom, these qualities bloom/ C'est moi, c'est moi, 'tis I” the ship reach the dock and both actors stepped carefully down to the final path across the stage, a campfire flanked by a road and lean-to. The men sat beside it as the song continued.

“I've never strayed from all I believe/ I'm blessed with an iron will” while Eliwood was renowned for his self-control, but after his brief distraction from Ninian, this line was met with raucous laughter. 

“Had I been made the partner of Eve we'd be in Eden still!” Half the audience looked confused, but those who had read the playbill nodded or chuckled at the blasphemy in that line. Eliwood finally reach the crescendo, and went at it with gusto.

“C'est moi, c'est moi, The angels have chose to fight/Their battles below and here I stand, as pure as a pray'r/Incredibly clean, with virtue to spare, the Godliest man I know, c'est moi”

The laughter was replaced with thunderous applause as the lights dimmed. Eliwood waited until he was in darkness to exhale.

  



End file.
